The Legend Anew
by Flawed116
Summary: The world has changed, nothing is what it once was. Cities eaten by the earth, oceans reforming, mountains flattened, forests growing. Those who survived were force into the wilderness, only to face nightmares come to life. This new world is young. But the legend is just beginning... Note: Have had the idea for years now, just finally posting it for my enjoyment. Hope you like it.
1. The Legend Begins

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Today is the last day of the second year and I find myself hunting wild boar that have been plaguing a nearby ranch. It's dangerous to go deeper into the forest, but I'm desperate for supplies, and they said I'd be well compensated, so that's means they're not giving me all the details.

I spot tracks on the forest ground. Not sure what boar tracks look I like, so I'm comparing them to the pig tracks at the farm.

Tracks looks similar enough. Still daylight.. I'll go a bit further in...

Spot a rabbit, tempting but I don't want the gunshot scare away the boar, and I got only one arrow left.

Follow the tracks a good 50 meters. I really shouldn't be this far into the forest. I sit for a minute. Nothing... Not even birds...

The tree next to me explodes, I roll away and through the splinters I see it, a boar, much bigger than I thought, too big, but wait... Is that a saddle on i-...Vision goes black before I can react, didn't even hear anyone coming up behind me...

Wake up, vision blurry, ears ringing, kinda dark. Looks like I'm in a wood cage, tarp over it. Feel the blood trickle from the back of my head, I hear grunts and squeals just in front of me. They took my shoes, shirt and coat. Glad they left my pants, they should've taken those. Tarp is pulled off, the sun blinds me, I blink as my eyes adjust, no shade, seem to be in a clearing, let's see what the bastard looks like.

Jeezus!

I see claws and a scaly hand come at my throat and my first instinct is to jump back and press up on the other side of the cage.

Another one of them slams the cage from behind me, suprise to you too. Tall mother fuckers 6'5, other just above 6ft, lanky, crazy long torso , quilts? Loin clothes? Heads covered by hoods so I can't make out faces, red glowing eyes are enough. These things are new

Take a look around, small clearing, campfire, no tents, two boars between me and the fire, two tall whatchumacallits. So it's just them two, sun still high. Good. Creeps circle my cage, sizing me up.

Second look at the fire, looks like one of the goats from the ranch on rotisserie, yup there's my stuff right next to it. Cage looks solid for rope and wood. They walk away, guess they're more hungry than interested in me. They pick up my rifle, and from the way the short one points the barrel at his face guess they don't know what it is. Are they chewing on my boots?

Idiots seem bored, they go for the goat, here's my chance. Reach into my pants and pull out my small blade, big knot atop one of the sides, must be the "lock".

Shit! They're looking my way, look innocent. Shorty tosses a bone at one of the boars, thing gladly takes it. Boar eat bones? Look at its eyes, they're also glowing red, these aren't normal boars, size of bears, tusks are way too big, these are new.

Back to their meal, that's right keep eating, don't look my way, reach up, good moment at the rope. Can't cut it all the way, need a plan...

Ok they don't know what a gun is, so I bet they never had someone fight back before. Here goes nothing...

"Hey you, tall dark and ugly!"

They both turn.

"Not you, the other one"

They look at each other... Don't seem to understand me. One gets up and starts stomping towards me. The short one decides to take one last bite and follows. That's better, not too close together boys.

"So which one of you is the bottom? Guessing you right, tall one? You're the pretty one, I can tell you know... From your eyes"

Here we go...

I jump up and hang from the top of the cage and kick, front of the cage falls over the tall one, put my whole weight on it. Trapped. The other guy, too shocked to react, I take my knife and run it through pretty eyes' forehead. Cracking? No. Crumbling... what the hell.. disappears from under me, left in a cloud of ash. What the hell... That's a roar! I role forward as I see a club cut through the cloud, swing was so wide it hits the boar next to me instead. I hear the crunching of its skull as I roll up to my feet, definitely dead boar.

I turn around.

"Got a good arm there Tweedle Dum"

He overhead swings, slow move buddy, I dodge left, take my knife to his knee, he doesn't like that. Whoa! Brings a palm to my chest launches me a good ten feet. Ouch yeah, that's a rock I landend on, I feel heat, fire!

Shortly stumbles towards me, I reach for my rifle. Pull back the bolt. Click.

"Can't believe you looked down the barrel"

Shot didn't miss, but it didn't hit either. Goes right through his arm and into the other boars eye, still a kill...

Gun jams, bastards got debree in the chamber, reach for an arrow, comes at me with another overhead swing, I stand and run the arrow through his "heart" I guess? He goes limp, too heavy to hold up. Falls over on top of me.

"AAaaawww hello Mr. Rock, we meet again"

Same damn rock on the same spot, Tweedle Dum goes poof...

"Couldnt have done that before I reunited with Mr. Rock?"

Something new, ball of pink light in the smoke, didn't see that in the first one, not taking any chances, trying to roll away but I'm too late. What the hell?

Body seemed to obsore it, pain in my back is gone... What the shit?

"Sure mister rancher sir, I'll help you kill ugly pigs"

Walking towards my stuff

"Whats that? Oh giant boar with large tusks you say? Sure no problem."

Slip on my boots

"And tall lanky weirdos with glowy red eyes and clubs? Well that just makes me want to help even more"

Slip on my shirt and coat, pick up rifle, spot a sack tied to one the boars side, could be loot.

"I'm sure it'll be a very educational experience"

Check inside... A few nuts and berries, what's this... Pull out a white marble, size of a plum...

This is new, closer look, small misty light at the center, mind goes blank... getting euphoria...

Not me, feels like it's coming from this marble...

It seems happy I found it...

This is important.

Gotta keep it safe, slip in inside pocket of my coat.

Pull my bow off the boar, walk up to the cage, take one last look.

"Thanks for your hospitality"

Look down where Tweedle Dees body would be and spot something under the cage door, I find shard, perfectly symmetrical, blue, size of a half-dollar, glass? Might be worth something to someone.

Pull out my compass from my coat, 180° turn, take the goat as a bonus, could probably make jerky out of it, don't know if rancher will hold his end, better get back before dark...

* * *

 _End chapter_


	2. The World Anew

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It's been 3 years since massive earthquakes hit simultaneously all around the world. Lasting hours as the Earth devoured itself. Major cities have been reduced to nothing but rubble. Parts of the world taken away by the oceans. Valleys where mountains once stood. Mountains where valleys once were. The world had changed, as if it were a rubix cube, and someone had mixed everything up. The lucky ones, were the ones in the air when it happened. And that was just the first day.

Those fortunate enough to live through the apocalypse were not.. Since then, creatures began emerging. Things spawned from nightmares, things that I have seen myself, others I heard from wanderers like me. Stories of undead haunting ruined cities, werewolves in the deep forest. Giant spiders with face of Death. Sentient and sometimes man eating plants. Ghost who openly taunt the living. And if you were really unlucky, the bones of the dead would sprout up from cursed ground at night.

Needless to say, people were forced to flee into the wilderness, and face the horrors of the wild. Safer to travel by day, but treading lightly is always sound advice, you never know when you will run into a evil plants. Water sources had to be treated with caution, lest you find something other than fish.

Months have passed. Desserts and swamps have traded spaces. The forest were now the ones you heard from fairy tales made real, bringing both blessings and horrors, meant only for the brave, strong and clever. And the vegetation only seemed to be growing larger everyday, reclaiming what was taken.

After the first year it seemed hopeless, billions were lost, meeting people became rare encounters. Wanderers would share advice, maps, and trade by the campfire. Safety in numbers, especially at dusk. People would leave just as easily leave as they came once the sun would rise.

By the second year, groups who became tired of wandering tried their best at building settlements. Some were successful, others not so fortunate. Most settlements keep to their group and are reluctant to welcome Wanderers. Others welcomed them as valiant and brave guests, willing to trade and learn of their travels.

As settlements grew so did their need for the people. Hunting and gathering was a high risk in the new world, and soon, those who kept wandering were seen as modern mercenaries. Those who heard their calling became merchants, others hunters.

That's what I am, more of a wanderer than a hunter really, but I was in desperate situation. So I deciced to help this ranch in exchange for supplies to survive. They were also desperate and offered a large reward for something as simple as exterminating boar. So I agreed.

As I walk this this forest I'm feeling a sense of regret. As my adrenaline fades I begin to feel my body ache. That strange pink light seemed to have healed some damage from the fight, but my head wound is still open, and I'm losing blood...

I hope I make it the ranch before I faint...

Left, right, left, just keep walking. Come on almost there, the forest is opening up. Found the tree I marked, good, not too far now. Feeling light headed...

Blacking out...

I sit up and find myself on a bed. Rancher is there to greet me, not really the person I want to see right now.

Pushing me back, forcing me to lay down.

"You were in a bad shape Wanderer. Fixed your head wound up best we could. Cleaned you up. had to throw away your shirt and pants though, ripped up pretty bad"

Look around, see my coat hanging, look under the blanket, body looks cleaned, feels embarrassing

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours after dusk. You got back just as the sun was setting, daughter spotted you just as you walked out of the forest and fell over"

Blacked out, don't remember walking out, good, my body kept going, head pounding

"She's not the one who washed me is she?"

"Nope, wife helped with that, it ain't nothing she's ever seen before, so don't worry."

Need to press

"Why didn't you tell me the whole truth?"

Stay calm, head hurting enough as it is, see what he has to say

"What did you see?"

Daughter walks in with a tray, looks to her dad. I smell meat. First time I see her, bit younger than I, red hair, pale skin, different skin tone from her parents, hair too, must have be adopted

"For the stranger. Mom made me bring it"

He nods, she brings the tray next to me, just the smell gets the my mouth watering. She walks out.

"Looks like you get to sample some of that chicken we'll give when the jobs done"

I sit up, forgot about the goat

"Jobs done, why didn't you give me the whole truth?"

"Didn't think you'd believe me or try if I told you how big they were"

Eyes looked honest enough, I grab the tray, guess he didn't know

"Did you cook that goat out there?"

Definitely didn't see the riders

"No, something else was out there, something new, they cooked it, boars were just it's ride."

His eyes open wide "People?"

"Didn't say that, it's something new, look human from distance"

take a bite of the chicken, a bit tough, juicy, I miss salt

"but they're tall, lanky, too strong for how skinny they are"

I try the sweet potatoes, hate sweet potatoes, but not these

"dark scaly skin, red glowing eyes, wore hoods, didnt see what they looked like under"

he looks pale, better reassure him

"There were only two, pretty dumb, slow, easy to kill, just surprised me"

point to the back of my head

"hence"

Finish off the potatoes, guess I like sweet potatoes nowl, makes me feel better

"Definitely new, they grunt, snarl. And that's not the crazy part"

Finish of the chicken

"They go off like a smoke bomb when when killed"

Doesn't know how to react, gets up, takes my plate and tray, out of the room, take the chance to scratch my scrotum, been bothering me for a while, walks back in with a bundle

"So I put up the goat to dry, figured jerky will help you out. New shirt and pants, coat seemed fine. Meet by the stables when you wake, for now, sleep."

Good advice, lay back and worry about it later, close my eyes...

* * *

 _End Chapter_


	3. Warm Hospitality

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Wake up to the smell of bread, make sure no one's in the room, being naked in someone's house feels like weird, clothes are a bit lose, hand made, he left me a belt, shirt wool, pants deer hide, not cheap

"Talon! Breakfast is ready"

The wife, just outside my room, I peek through the curtain of the window, I miss glass panes, barely daybreak, see the rancher at the stables, wood working.

Check my coat, marble is still there, least they aren't rude, see my boots, socks, from the old world, guess he's really grateful.

Through the door curtain I go, immediately in the kitchen, wife is surprised to see me up

"Morning, thank you for helping up out. I've prepped breakfast for you and Talon."

She hands me a tray, sets scrambled eggs and what looks like flapjacks on wood plates, missed flapjacks, wooden cups

"It's milk, sour but good, very potent unfiltered. Things we took for granted back them, just perfected how to make my own butter. Please take that to Talon for me"

She places an apple on the tray, leads me to backdoor, sky getting brighter, see a horsepen, I walk around it to the stables, they look sturdy, half finished, I bring up the tray to Talon, lay it on his workbench, he grabs the milk right away.

"Couldn't sleep, felt bad after you came back in your bad state, that's why I started working on this spear for you"

Hands it to me for inspection, felt solid, tall as me, nice and straight, decent weight, better than that crappy one I made myself a long time ago, spearhead made of something new...

"Still gotta wrap some leather around the middle, better grip for throwing. That tips made out of obsidian. We're part of a group of settlements scattered around"

he points to his right, south, I see smoke above the tree line

"Smoke right there. Thats an active volcano, pretty far from here, settlement closest to it sent a wanderer to check it out, came back with these, traded for it with a good amount of chickens and cheese. Yup we got cheese, and butter. Wife figured it out recently. This ranch is gonna be famous for it. We seem to be the only ones with cows and horses, so there's a demand, already have 2 horses and a wheel of cheese on reserve, and the horses haven't even been born yet"

Starting to get brighter, hand him a plate, I roll a flapjack and take a bite, tastes like berries, substitute for sugar I guess

"Those boars have been hassling my ranch for weeks every evening, breaking down most of my fences, kept getting into my garden. My goats are free range so they kept escaping"

I take another bite, almost choke, sip some milk, sour, almost choke on that too

"Honestly never saw those other things, don't know what would have happened if they decided to attack, so I'm greatful you took care of them. That's why I made you these arrows too"

Pulls a handful out from under the bench, I inspect them, look down the shaft, nice and straight, fletching was even, chicken feathers, stone arrow heads, very sharp

"Copied it out of the one you had with you, obviously yours is metal, old world, guessing you found it, took a few tries, honestly never tried making some. So that's why there's only 5, screwed up a lot, figured if I learn now, it's something else I can trade for, I'll have more for you later"

"That's incredible, thanks"

Grab the plate and have a go at the eggs, tasty, rich, I miss salt

"We used to be 9 people before this set up, always on the move. Sickness took one, lost two in the woods running from a monster, never got a good look at it. And that was just within the first few days, decided to hold up here. Nice clearing. I took woodshop, so we made crappy tools, spears, that house came out great though. Another two found us and stuck around, till we got the fence up. Took months, good 4 acres, they came back a few days later saying they found another settlement, that's how we learned about the rest"

Force the milk down, not as sour anymore, horse stares at me through an opening, this is awkward

"Then they helped round up these wild cows and horses, made a small garden, tree is finally big enough to give us these apples, gonna have to expand at this rate"

He grabs the apple, cuts it in half, blade has a stamp, old world, taken care of, he hands me half the apple

"Then those two and the rest left, took their chances with the big settlement southwest from here, were the furthest group north that we know of. It's just us three, and Ingo. You were in his bed, he's currently out of the ranch, went to the big one to trade some stuff for me, he's got a knack for bartering. The others come back once in a while to visit, share info on what's going, one of the settlements was lucky enough to have a mining expert, started digging and found ore, just started smelting and making nails. That's how I got these stables up, never knew how much I missed nails. Helped me improve on the house. Fences too"

Sun rays finally hitting me, his daughter comes around the corner, has to shield her eyes walking our way

"How's the horse doing Malon?"

"I think she's ready, looks just like she did last time"

He looks to me, seems reluctant to say something

"You mind helping me out again? Don't worry, I'll be the one getting dirty."

Leads me to the other side of the stabbles, Malon right behind, indoors now, couldn't see this from the house, guess I was on the window side, shows what I know about stables, see the sun peaking through the unfinished roof, second pen on the right had a beautiful spotted horse, Talon leads me in

"Now last time I had a guy from another settlement help me out, used to be a vet in the old world, showed me a few things, would've loved for him to live with us but he's busy building a family somewhere else"

Take off my coat, set it on the door, pen looks roomy, 12x16, Malon grabs the reins, hums a warm song, seems to keep the horse calm, and me. I see small legs coming out from behind it, this is awkward, Talon pushes it up against the wall.

"Now all you have to do is keep her up against the wall, put all your weight on it if you have too. She swings around she might break the baby's legs up against the walls. I'm gonna pull it out. Ready?"

Brace my self, Malone still humming, horse seems to be in a trance, Talon rolls up his sleeves, grabs hold

"Ok, onetwothree push"

He wasn't kidding, trying my damn hardest to keep her from moving, he pulls, I try not to puke from the wet sounds and smells, hear a wet slap on the ground

"Ok, let her go"

I let up, horse bumps me out of the way immediately, inspects her newborn, baby has no idea what's going on, mother starts to lick it clean, I try not to puke, Talon walks up, hands covered in goop

"I miss rubber sleeve gloves, hold the door open for me please"

I courteously do it, follow him just outside the stables, Malon stays behind

"You have no ideas how gratefull I am, I'll set you up with plenty of food, dried meat and fruit, bread, and a satchel to carry them in, your sack looked worn, barely holding together, extra shirt, and since you risked your life like you did. I'm willing to let you have that newborn, of course once its old enough"

Good deal, wasn't worth my life, but needed supplies, horse will help in the long run

"I highly appreciate it, thank you"

"Saddle you'll have to get on your own, I'll gladly help pay a fraction of the price once you find someone to make you one. horses aren't mature size till they're around for 4 or 5 years old, but you can take it at 3, as long as you keep weight to a minimum on him that is, now if you don't mind help me wash off my arms"

See the bucket just behind me, plastic, old world, still full, slowly pour it out over his arms

"You can have all the meat off the goat you brought back, so you'll have plenty of jerky to eat or trade. I'm smoking it over at that shed behind the house if you want to check it, won't be ready till tonight, so you should stay again and heal up"

I remember the pink light, seemed to have healed me to a small extent, would have probably died out in the woods on my way back here, but the first guy didn't leave one behind... did I miss it? Does it dissipate?

Talon shakes off the water

"So, up to you wether you stay or go, just come back every once in a while so the horse can get used to you. Could always use an extra pair of hands. But I'm hoping you can head out to the big settlement tomorrow, tell them what you saw so they can get the word out to other settlements. They learned how to make clothes so maybe you can pick something your size"

Sounds reasonable, should rest, staying for a bit won't be so bad, can think about it on my trip to the big settlement, see what I can trade, metals are being made, could visit the mines, might have a skilled blacksmith, hatchet and knives

"Ingo won't be back for a while so you can't take his bed, went to get some nails for me, go ahead rest up, my work load is light today"

He heads for the house, my coat, gotta go back for it, double back, Malon still watching the baby, seems to have been licked clean, reach for my coat

"Thanks for helping out my dad, he's got a big heart, but isn't very brave, and kinda lazy. He never would've done what you did. Found and took care of me a few days after the quakes, I can't remember anything before that"

Nod politely

"Sorry"

"Man of few words huh? My dad will love you in no time. Overheard he'd give it to you, you should spend time with they foal, let it remember your sent, it might see you as a brother"

Sound advice, she walks out, humming that same song along the way, grab my coat, pull out the rolled up sack, then the marble...

Must be crazy... feels like I can sense it...

felt lonely...

is this things alive? self aware?

feels happy now that I'm holding it...

Take the sack, the workbench, knife still there, pleanty of sacked for what I'm thinking, cut up some pieces, small pouch, string long enough, will work for now, and now I have a necklace, put the marble in it

feel happy...

Strange... is it sentient?

Back to the foal, mother let's me in with no issue, used to people I guess, sit down next to the baby, seems a bit scared, rember her song, I can't sing for shit, I whistle it instead, seems to like it, scoot closer, this is going well, lean against the wall, foal sniffs me, must like me, lays it's head on my lap, marble feels happy...

feeling content... eyelids feel heavy... feeling warm... close my eyes...

* * *

 _End Chapter_


	4. Prelude of a Journey

**Chapter 4**

* * *

I can lead the way...

He is calling you you...

I hope you can hear me...

I can show you the way...

The world will need your strength soon...

We have to find the wise one...

Deep in the woods...

" Jeez kid! Were you hear this whole time? We thought you left"

Startled awake, still in the stable... did I really sleep here all day?

"How late is it?"

"Late? It's morning! Came to take our mom and new filly here to the pen, let it learn to run"

See the baby standing, little wobbly, really having a go at her mom's nipple, follow Talon just out the stables, still dark, sky getting bright

"Filled up the satchel with all the stuff we promised, filled your quiver, and all the dried goat is wrapped up"

Runs over to his workbench and back, hands me the spear, looks stained, wrapped some leather around, good grip

" Also traced a map of the area on a cloth, pretty accurate. Relative to the old world map, we should be under the sea"

That doesn't make sense

" According to another wanderer, we're in the Gulf of Mexico. And no one has seen the ocean and they've come from miles in every direction, we're the furthest settlement north, closest thing is the giant lake southeast of here"

Nothing for miles, I came from the north, nothing but forests, elevations changed everywhere? these should be swamplands, did the trees suck up the water? Wouldn't the salt keep stuff from growing? I don't know how nature works..

He shakes my hand, strong grip, rough hands, if he were anything other than a rancher before I couldn't tell now

"Thank you for helping us. Wife will serve you breakfast and get you a clean bandage, she's better at that stuff than I am. I'll tell Malon you said goodbye, she won't be up for another hour or so"

Walk across the ranch, warm fresh air, new world has it's moments, walk into the kitchen, wife is also up and about

" Wow, we thought you left"

Hands me a plate, eggs again, this time on toast, looks buttered, more milk

"Go ahead and eat in the room, I'll be there in a bit with a fresh bandage, just gotta get a plate over to Talon, he'll forget to eat otherwise"

Follow her direction, lean the spear by the doorway, sit as I pull of the bandage, taste the milk, not as sour, must be growing on me, let's eat

Wife walks in with a roll of cloth as I take my last bite, sits next to me, I turn the back of my head towards her

"I know your were out, but believe me, this is more awkward for me since I've seen your junk"

forgot about that, she made it weird, feel a stinging sensation, lifts my hair off the cut

"No bad smell, no puss, doesn't look infected, lucky you. Hold this"

Hands me the bandage, more stings, she wipes my wounds with a wet handkerchief, I hear the foal whinny from the pen, sounds excited, must be getting a kick out of running around

"Don't really have stuff to clean it with, or anything for pain sorry. Heard rumors that the big settlement was looking for herbologists, they might point you in the right direction"

Wraps the bandage around my head, not too tight, she's done this a lot, strong hands, but soft, she gives me a quick hug, can't believe she touched my thing

"Talon told me what happened out there, we truly appreciate it. From what Ingo has told us, trails are starting to form from all the foot traffic between our settlements, finding a path should be easy. Use the map and volcano as a reference if you get lost"

I get up, inspect the satchel, decent size, treated leather, must have traded it for something, feel bad taking it, grab my stuff, she leads me out through the kitchen and what looks like a living room, fully furnished, no decoration

" If you see a wagon on the way that should be Ingo, feel free to introduce yourself, It's a full days walk to the settlement, shorter on horse obviously, but I don't think we can spare one. You know how it is out there, so be careful"

I walk out, she closes the door behind me, walking towards the gate I'm thinking I'll miss actual cooking, I hear the filly whinny again, I look back, it's staring at me, she whinnys again, looks like it's gonna miss me...

* * *

 _End Chapter_


	5. Sanctuary?

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Oh god, can't believe I forgot to bring water, been walking for hours, apple might help, looks like high noon, should've bought that kenetic watch I saw online

Look through my bag, spot an apple, also grab the map

"Lets see what we got, any rivers around?"

Nothing close, been in the wilderness a while, nice to be on a trail for once, have to worry about getting lost though

" 1, 2... 6 settlements, big lake over there. Volcano is that way so..."

See a big clearing coming up. Decide to sit to the side of the trail, take shade by a tree, take a good look at the braches, no spiders... good

Take a few bites out of the apple, forgot what was like to bite into one, see blood along my bite marks, gums aren't used to it, been surviving off berries and critters since day one, good thing they found seeds, that reminds me, reach in my bag

"Wonder if these orange seeds are still good, could be worth something. There might be a shop at the finish line. What do you think?"

Don't know when I started talking to the pouch on my necklace, better than talking to myself, that's what I tell myself anyway

Feel like it understands...seems happy I acknowledge it... Like I can feel what it's feeling, maybe thinking... this is crazy

"Her song was nice, better remember it, seemed to calm down animals. She was really cute too"

Feels like Marble agrees, did it see her? was covered the whole time, CAN it see? think about those monsters, did they make you? find you? are there more of you? they way they go poof... almost seems magical... boars didn't though, are they different? but they were unnatural...

Pull her out of the pouch. wait "her", why did I pick "her"? I hold "her" up to the sky

"Too many new things Marble, including you... Now that I think about it. You're more silky white than clear... Should I call you Pearl?

"She" seems to like it, put her back in the pouch, gotta get going

"Still gotta long walk ahead Pearl, I'd like to make it before sundown"...

trail leads through the forest trail and to the clearing, lots of open space, easy to spot things, so nothing will sneek up on me, no shade... this is gonna suck...

clear line of imprints in the tall grass, heat waves... this is gonna really suck...

Halfway through the field, sun isn't letting up, not even clouds to give me hope, I'm panting like a dog

"Starting to miss shaved ice, bubble gum flavor, with a bit of grape, fuck my life, this sucks Pearl"

don't sense anything from her, she asleep? am I too dumb from the heat to feel her? I see something, been staring at the ground too long, didn't see that before

"Look at that Pearl, something on the trail by the edge of the trees, could be an ice cream truck, why didn't you say anything?"

Keep walking, coming into focus the closer I get, heat waves suck, it looks pretty big, hope it isn't a mirage

"Well holy shit Pearl, looks like a wagon, they might have something to drink, maybe you can say hi"

Get a sense of hostility towards me, must be her, guess she's irritated...

"Only teasing, I know you can chew me out"

Getting closer to the trees, wagon is looking lopsided, pretty white horse tied down to it, see a man hunched on the side

"You Ingo?"

Heturns with eyes wide, surprised, guess he didn't spot me out there, see the wheel off the axel

"Its ok, I'm coming from your ranch, Met Talon and his wife"

He relaxes, nice stache man

"Oh you met Talon and Anju, are they ok?"

"They're fine, helped with the boar problem"

shakes my hand

"Glad you too care of them, thank you. They were a big problem for us. Never seen your face before, mister?"

Come to think they never asked for my name

"Ha, never got a chance to say, they called me wanderer"

"Yeah Talon is a talker. Can't ever get more than I few words in with him. Bit lazy, but never leaves work undone. You seem out if breath. Need a drink?"

His words sounds like a heavenly chorus, I take up his offer, waters warm, don't really care, he doesn't seem to mind how long I chug

"Mind helping me tilt this thing? Cotter pin broke, been at it a while, kinda hard to juggle a freaking wagon and wooden wheel"

I nod, wagons pretty low, good, don't have to lift too high, hope I don't fart loud

Lift! slaps some kind of grease on the axel, rolls wheel and slips it right in, I think of a dirty joke, try not to laugh, just made it harder to keep lifting this, puts on a washer, pulls a 5 inch pin from his pocket, wood hammer from wagon, bends the end, good as new

"Thanks again buddy, was afraid of leaving this out here for the night. Not sure if these parts are safe at sundown, and no one has really bothered to find out"

Throws the hammer back, climbs up to the seat

"Just getting back from a good trade, there was a big settlement meeting too, guess we're considering them villages now, I acted as a representative. Tbey just put up signs very recently too so just follow the ones that say Kasuto. You still got a way to go, but I think you'll make it before dark"

He grabs the reins, reach in my bag and hand him a piece of jerky

"For the water"

He nods in approval, gets the horse going

"They asked me what our place should be called. Chose Lon Lon Ranch. I think they'll like it, don't you?

Give him a thumbs up, he smiles and waves away

"I hope we meet again wanderer"

Nice guy... alright, let's keep going

"That handlebar mustache! Did you see that Pearl? Almost makes me wanna grow something myself"

She's got nothing, probably doesn't have an opinion, might be "asleep"...

3 signposts and two pee breaks later and I've finally made it, and what I see is worth it

Golden field of wheat, and beyond that an impressive wall, from here it looks 10ft high, maybe taller, 3 sheds on the perimeter, stables? and 6...9 structures inside, one of them is big, very well made too, looks beautiful in the setting sun

"Almost looks like they tried for a town and gave up halfway. Could be 20 to 30 people living here Pearl, maybe more with traders"...

She feels uneasy, not too optimistic about this place huh? or is it something else? look around, dark clouds coming from the east coming in way too fast, didn't see that, too much cover from the trees, I look down towards the village people running in a hurry, this is a storm!

"Lets go Pearl, before they close the gates on us!"

halfway through the fields and I feel the wind picking up, lighting, not good, see the villagers swinging the gates closed

"Wai-!"

Thunder hides my cry, I slam against the doors, too late, hear people on the other side

"Look, there is someone still outside"

"I don't recognize him"

"A stranger, it's been years since we seen anyone new"

"Does he look friendly?"

Pearl starts to panic, I know she'll be be fine, must be scared for _me._ Gotta convince them

"I'm a friend of Talon and Ingo!"

More lighting, wind is started to push

"Quickly, let him in before the wind is too strong to close the doors!"

Squeeze through the doors, 3 men next to me, stragglers seem toto be running towards the big structure at the center, they take my spear we start running towards the structure

"This way stranger, towards the hall"

Hall? I feel like I'm in medieval fantasy, they're quick, but I have a full heavy bag, we reach it, I help bar the doors, I reach for my spear, guy holding is scared shitless looking through the cracks, feel bad, guess he hold it for a bit if it makes him feel secure...I can here villagers panicking, I look around, lots of people

"This is the biggest storm we've see so far" "Will this place hold" "We won't make it"

and then a booming voice

"Quite Everyone!"

only the wind can be heard at this point, turn to see a huge rugged man, huge,I swear this man can give "The Big Show" a run for his money

"Is everyone here?! Is there anyone missing?"

people look around, hard to see, the wind blew out a lot of candles before we closed the door, takes a minute, next words make my stomach sick

"I don't see Nabooru! She and her child are not here!"

I can feel a flood of emotion from Pearl, twice that with my own...

Big guy didn't like that either

"Where was she last? Did anyone see her last!"

"Out on the field just before the winds picked up!"

shit...

give my bag to the guy holding my spear

"Hold this"

I un-bar the door, and run out, what the fuck am I doing! Pearl feels conflicted, the wind almost knocks me off balance, shit shit shit shit, wind is strong, rain starting to fall, shit shit shit shit, get to the main gate door bar is too heavy, I hear a child's cry, one of the sheds, they'll get blown away, come on lift!...

too heavy, come on come on lift!

not budging. Lift!

I hear one of the she'ds outside breakdown. LIFT!

I clenched my teeth, felt my filling pop out.

"LIIIIIIIFT!

It's the big guy! came to help

we get it off, but the winds pushing way to hard on the doors, no choice but to drop the bar, knocked the big guy back, I'm small enough to dodge the doors. I lean all my weight right, slip through the mud, lightning hits a few yards away, shit shit shit shit, thunder, howling wind.

make it to the closest shed still up...

nobody's here...

I hear the child again, the shed that fell,

no

gotta get to it, facing the storm, my whole weight against it now, rain hitting my eyes can't see, keep walking, lighting again, don't stop, sheild my eyes, almost there, slip in the mud, get a face full, now I really can't see, I hear the baby's terrified screams, keep going crawl...

"Please god, please!"

another voice, woman

crawl!

"Take me but not my Jolene!"

crawl!

pain, feel my knuckles hit wood, try to rub my eyes clean, barely see out of one, good enough, can still hear it crying, pull asside a log, another, another, come on come on, part of the roof, heavy, gotta lift it, wind picks it up and almost blows me with it, I see her!

"Please helps us!"

"That's why I'm here"

Help her to her feet, am I really doing this? is this real? I slip and fall on my back, yup that's a rock... fuck me...

get up quick, try to sheild her and her baby from the wind, hold her up, keep her from slipping, hard to do myself, almost to the gate, Big guy is ok, he's waiting for us

come on come one, almost there, oh shit...

time slowed down, see something coming from the corner of my eye, piece of a roof, from the shed further down east, way to fast...

can't dodge...

only one choice...

throw her forward...

I brace myself...

Not a bad way to go...

...

* * *

 _End Chapter_


	6. Devine Intervention And a Hero's Name

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 _Please..._

 _I pray to the three goddesses..._

 _Din, Nauru, Farore..._

 _Please, he is my friend..._

 _Do not worry little one..._

 _My sister's and I favor him..._

 _And was given my blessing..._

 _I am honored to be graced by you're voice..._

 _I vowed to never leave his side..._

 _Please watch over us..._

"He's trying talk! Get Mutoh! Tell him he's finally up!"

hear footsteps, try to talk, only mumbles, I feel heavy, everything is black, I can't see

"Don't try to move hero, you've been out for a long time"

hero? ok then, try to talk again, mumbled, this is weird, keep trying

"...er"

barely a whisper...

"Her? Oh Nabooru. You saved her, and her baby Jolene. She's fine, came to visit you every day actually. Went to go get the boss. Boss saw what you did, and let me tell you, I have never seen that man she'd a tear, not one, but you made him a snoty, wet mess, held you in his arms"

glad they're both ok, but it's not what tried to say

"...ter"

mouth is super dry

"Can't make that out"

again, why is my mouth stupid?

"Water..."

"Oh! yeah, here buddy. I'll hold you up, don't push yourself"

I feel his hand at my back, can feel, good, still numb but good, means I'm not paralyzed, partially anyways, sits me up, still can't see

"Ok now I'm gonna tilt it slow, don't wanna drown you. And I definitely don't wanna labled as a hero killer"

recognizing his voice, this guy has my spear, hearing is getting better, grabs the back up my neck, feel the cup at my lips, water, nice and cool, hear woodworking, must be outside

hearing heavy thuds, sounds big

"Linebeck, go get some food, he's gotta be starving"

"Sure thing boss"

more footsteps, one pair leaving, others get closer, still can't see, this is bad...

"Kid you are lucky to be alive. Anyone else would've left you for dead. Brought you back myself, didn't know if you died. You at least deserved a chance to come back"

"I can't see, am I blind"

"Don't know kid, flies kept getting on your eyes, had to cover them up. Nabooru, go ahead"

Feel a prick on my left ring finger

"Feel that?"

notice an accent, middle eastern?

"Yes.."

voice still weak...

"Which hand?"

"Left.."

"Try making a fist"

holy crap, this is the second hardest thing I had to do, and I almost died, again!... think I'm making fist

"Good, now the right hand"

ok, now this is the third hardest thing...

"Ok good response, now less try your feet"

she a nurse? this is thorough, she must be, feel my feet exposed, wait I feel naked under this sheet, not again...

Prick on my right middle toe, makes my leg jolt from the surprise, then the other leg

"Ok, good thing is you're not paralyzed, but you might feel weak, after what happened and being in bed for a week you're definitely not going to be at 100%"

Feel her kiss my cheeck, soft lips...

"I owe you my life, and my child's. I am forever grateful"

feel my face grow warm, I'm not used this..

"Alright Nabooru, you've been here long enough, go back to Jolene, she's gonna miss her mama"

I hear her soft footsteps fade away, big guy sighs

"Ok kid just us two"

Don't say it like that, this is making me uncomfortable

"That was Nabooru, was in a plain on day one, medical student, flew towards the states to study."

Lucky to score someone with knowledge, however little it is...

"Turned my room inside out to find these, figured you'll need them. Now let's take a look at your eyes"

He sits me up, I must weigh nothing to him, feel him unwrap my head

"Now we noticed you already had a bandage, cleaned up that head wound with herbs, should be fine. Alright done"

things get brighter, a bit more..

too bright, eyes water, sheild them with my arm, open window to my right

"Yeah I figured, take these shades, took forever to find"

Feel him hand me something, squint to try and see, no good, put em on, a bit better, actually a lot better, vision still blurry though

"Wow hero, pure blood huh? Blonde hair, blue eyes, girls around here already find you dreamy after what you did. So what do you remember kid?"

I really had to think about that, senses coming back to me, don't feel as numb, I feel happiness, not mine, Pearl! I remember that much, one step at a time

get a good look at him, bald, mean looking, bushy moustache

"I remember getting here, storm coming in... Scared people... ran outside to get Nabooru and Jolene, saw debris coming at me fast, was definitely gonna kill us, so I pushed her out of the way"

Big guy seemed surprised I remember that much

""Well kid, I don't know if it was courage or stupidity, but you ran out there without a second thought. I helped you with the gate. I saw the whole thing, it would've killed you. You should've died twice"

the hell does that mean?

"Lighting came down and hit you... The force shattered that debris to nothing, that for sure should've killed you"

lighting... well, add that to the "what the shit" list...

"You just flopped, thought you dead for sure. But I couldn't leave you there. Carried you back. You should be a piece of charcoal, but all that bolt left was a wicked burn on your hand"

look down at both hands, didn't notice my left was bandaged up

"Noticed you breathing and here you are, been asleep for a week, didn't think you'd ever wake up, would've hate to see you shrivel up to nothing and die..."

"Didn't think you could cry like that"

Didn't even hear the other guy walk in, held a bowl and a spoon.

"Shut it Linebeck!"

Big guy turns red, not angry, more embarrassed I think

"Whole village saw it boss, you carried him in blubbering "someone help him!" you even held him like a child"

Big guy had enough, grabs him by the collar

"Only teasing sir, no one thinks less of you, in fact more people think better of you, makes you look more humane"

guy has a way with words, seemed to calm the boss, he takes the bowl from the other guy

"Go see if people need help with anything"

let's him go, the other guy gives a nod and leaves, turns to me and hands me a bowl, I smell something rich

"Eat up hero"

soup, stew, sip a bit of broth, my heart melts, actual beef, carrots, potatoes, I think I'm gonna cry

boss sits down, scratching his cheek

"Pleanty more for you, so don't hold back...Now...what else you remember?"

fumble with the spoon, I give up, take another sip, remember...

"...Before getting here... followed a trail here, a clearing, met and helped Ingo... Before that... Talon... horse... milk... a warm song"

I hum it

"Malon... was in bed... wife...was hurt bad before, came here to tell you something... monsters... boar... remember a rock..."

"Slow down son, take a spoonful"

Sound good to me, good hold on the spoon... beef is tender, breaks up nice, take a spoonful, I think I'm gonna cry, potato, carrot, so good, don't care about missing salt

"I remember helping Talon, he said boar were attacking him, went to hunt them in exchange for supplies... that's why I came here!"

"Whoah easy hero... calm down"

take another sip

"Came to warn you, something new out there, monsters not like any you've seen, Talon never heard of them either. They were tall, two, 6ft clubs. Look like people from a distance but they aren't. Torsos long, kinda short legs, really strong, one of the them threw me really far. Broke out of a cage they made. They snuck up on me and hit me head, that why I have the gash, that's where I woke up from, they worn hoods or scares to hide their face, glowing read eyes, stabbed both but..."

should I be honest, he might think I'm crazy, guy hit by lightning, wakes up a week later, screw it

"They blow up when you kill them"

yup, that's the look, he thinks I'm crazy

"An explosion?..."

I shake my head, slow down, take a sip again

"No, more like a poof, like a smoke bomb. They blow up into a black smoke, maybe ash..."

he stares, creepy silent, I take another bite, this is awkward, Pearl feels uneasy

"...Well... given the stories we've heard and stuff we've seen ourselves... I sort of believe you. And Talon would send someone to spread the word. I'll have to confirm with Talon, I'll send a rider right away. You think you can draw what you saw?"

I nod, mouth full of stew, he walks out, I keep eating, I start to think, don't want to, head hurts

"He'll of a day Pearl... 'scuse me, week... A whole damn week lost, Add 2 to the dying counter. Actually add another, could've died from my coma"

hear heavy footsteps again, boss is back with a few sheets of paper and a dark stick

"No pencil, just a piece of coal go ahead and show me wha-"

take the paper, body moved on its own, outline the boar, shapes, now the monster, scale it, layer in the muscle lines, shade in, tusks, hooves...

"That's impressive kid"

run the coal, make it look like fur, tail,

club, good, been 3 minutes, done, hand him the paper

"Holy shit kid, what were you before Day 1? An artist?"

artist? am I? wait, think, Talon, hunting...

before that...

blank...

can't see anything before that, name...

"What's my name?... I can't remember... I... came from the north? Skeletons, skull face with eight legs, one eyed monster on the river... I can't remeber"

boss puts his hand on my shoulder, I look up at him, looks worried, Pearl feels worried too

"Easy kid, it's ok, might be temporary. Probably from the lighting. Maybe your small coma. It's ok, it'll come back to you, you just woke up not 30 minutes ago."

He's right, just woke up, everything is cool, lighting, coma, all cool, yup cool, all good, nothing to worry about.. deep breath, deep breath...

"Calm down kid, I can almost hear you think, just think about now, just right here with me and this drawing. Anything else to add to this?"

I listen to his words, yes, yes the shard

"My stuff, I found something"

he pulls my satchel from under the bed, I start pulling out stuff, apples look bruised, too bad, can't tell bad jerky from good jerky, here it is

"Found this blue shard, I don't know where it came from but it's too perfect to be natural"

takes it from me, holds it up, impressed, hands it back

"And this might sound crazy, but... the second one I killed left behind some kind of pink light... and I touched it, and it felt like it healed me"

"Yup that sounds crazy, but I got no choice but to believe you"

takes another look at my drawing, really impressed by it

"Looks so real kid. We try and keep a record of every new stuff we've seen since Day 1, got the idea from a bookworm we picked up, likes to call himself a scribe. But he does good of keeping records, even made a calendar for us to follow, he's bee keeping track of days, not that it matters. Hell he's the one who found how to make this paper. I'll ask him to send the book up later for you, calls it the beastiary. You'll get the honor of naming that new monster so think hard about what you wanna call it."

that'll help keep me mind away from stuff, help ease my brain

"I say you can either stay with us or with the ranch if they let you, till you get your memories back. Vilage still standing except those sheds out side, wall blocked most of the strong winds. Most of the roofs were blows off. I'd really like you to stay, help rebuild and expand, you seem to be more than capable, You'll be a strong link to the chain around here... Hmm"

He pauses and grins, creepy

"That could be a good nick name for you, don't have to call you hero all the time, the strongest link the the chain. Link... I like it, I'll tell everyone to call you that."

He stomps away, guy really likes his own ideas

lay down

names huh, monster... Bulblin...maybe...

shut my eyes..

Link...

Sounds strong...

Kinda corny but but solid...

Link...

* * *

 _End Chapter_


	7. A Friends Errand

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Crap, almost blew all these rupees on alcohol. Link will be upset if I don't bring back his order"

Pull out the pouch, Let's see 2 reds, a blue... I really blew it.

Why did he trust me with this? He could've sent Jiro or Grogg. Hell, even that fanboy Tingle would've loved to do this for you. But know he sends good ol' Linebeck to run his errand. What was I even supposed to pick up anyway.

Grabs the note from his pouch

Reads: Find Zubora and Gabora 11NV

Alright well lets find them and see how much I owe. This cute girl might know.

"Excuse me beautiful, do you know where I can find Zubora and Gabora?"

She turns and expects someone more impressive looking, instead she gives one of disgust.

"What do you want, Linebeck?"

"Have we met before? Surely I wouldn't have forgotten someone as divine as you"

Slaps my face, enough to make see stars

"How dare you say that! You show a girl a good time months ago and never come back!? And now you have the audacity to call me divine and ask something of me!?"

How do I not remember this girl? Was I really that charming... Linebeck you sly dog you.

"Forgive me, but my memory was lost, I was struck by lightning you see"

thanks for the idea Link, look at her now, those sympathetic eyes, she's holding my hand

"Oh I'm sorry, Linebeck. I didn't know... I knew someone as sweet as you wouldn't forget me on purpose, somehow I knew."

"it's fine really, I'm used to it. please don't be sorry"

I can't breath suddenly, body is numb, my eyes are about to pop out of my head, she kicked me in the balls...

"You tried that same trick with my twin sister you dirty sneak! Don't you ever come near me or her again, or we'll really do some damage"

Linebeck you idiot, how do you not keep track of these things, why'd I have to come back to Darunia?

"Hey Kotake! found that sleezebag Linebeck!"

Shitrunrunrunrunrun, still can't breath, gotta run anyway, my manhood is at stake, good keep going, try to breath in

Good got away, sheesh gotta be careful, can't sneak around in alleys all day, hope there aren't anymore people who hate me, gotta ask someone for directions, try the market square, somebody has two know these two

mmmm, love that smell, fresh fish, pies, is that perfume? that's new, someone finally found out how to make that stuff, oh this booth has a nice coat, I like blue, that red kerchief looks tacky though, let's ask this guy, eesh short bald and chubby

"Hello my good sir, was wondering if you could help me find someone"

"You don't need anybody else guy, I got the best stuff in the market. Just take a look at my latest find"

reaches over his counter

"Take a look here, got these really rare beans, just discovered em in the forest, taste just like butterscotch, not only that they're magical. Pour a little water on em and they fully grow grow within a day"

"Magic sweet beans huh... so what makes em rare? You could just make em grow and harvest more"

"Well you see once you get too close they they to fly away... I'm not fast enough to harvest more that a few before they fly up to the sky. So I gotta plant one at a time"

"Ha, that's pretty funny, tell you what. Help me find someone and I'll consider buying one of those beans"

"Hmmm, how about you buy one, only one and I'll help you"

Hmmm a bean couldn't be worth much...

"Fine, how much?"

"Only got 5 left, so 50 rupees"

180 turn, and I'm gone

Well that kid sure helped, who the hell pays 50 rupees for a bean? ok almost at the edge of town, there's still a matter of payment, maybe we can make a deal, just gotta charm these guys, smells like metal, something burning, must be their forge, smart, away from town so it won't burn it down, hear hammering, let's take a look inside

"Good afternoon gentleman, I have come to pick up an OHMYGOD THAT IS A LARGE MAN!"

at least 7ft, all muscle, this guy can tear me in half, oh crap he's turning

he grunts, here a voice from the back, big guy goes back to hammering

"Don't mind him he's a simpleton, I'm the brains of our fine establishment"

walks up to me, 4ft, huge difference, Irish accent, talking to this guy

"What can I help you with my sleazy looking friend?"

Big guy grunts

"I call em how I see him, not my fault I'm perceptive"

*grunts*

"How dare you call me short you quick lipped bastard. Fine I'll watch what I say"

this is weird, why am I here?

"So what you want?"

"In here to pick up a package for a friend, special order"

"Oh special order, what's the number?"

"11NV"

"Ha, you bet. Hey Gabora, go ahead and bring that SS combo"

*grunts*

"So what if you're working on that, it can wait"

*grunts*

"Alright fine, you lazy bum, I'm not busy anyway"

short guy goes in the back, these guys are crazy, what the hell were you thinking Link? sounds like he's coming back, looks like 2 things, one is long, the other flat and round, maybe I can make swing this

"Zubora is it? Was talking to the big guy, says it's already bought and paid for"

little guy looks up to big guy, he grunts, looks at me

"He says your lying. But there is some instructions though. I'm supposed to ask how many rupees you have left"

what's going on? this is scary, this the pay difference?

"I have 45..."

"Ok so, instructions on this order says keep the rupees and you have to write something out on your forehead. Then it's all yours"

"Really? My forehead? What is this?"

"That's what it says here. Instructions say if you had at least over 100 left you would've walked outta her scot-free, anything below that... well it gets really specific, we got plenty of coal so that'll work just fine, here's a mirror"

Link, what is this? this is really degrading, did you know I was gonna screw up?

grab the coal and mirror

"Alright what is it?

"You have to write out one,D, ten, T"

ok here goes...1-D-1-0-T done... I don't get it... 1D10T... keep looking at it in the mirror

"Alright here you go, 1 sword and one shield"

Quick look and the sword, sharp, well made, shield looks like mix of wood and metal, still don't get what the 1D10T means

*grunts*

"Well of course it's funny, he doesn't get it. Guy who made the order probably knew"

*grunts*

"Calm down, no need to worry, I don't believe in pranks"

stuff feels a bit heavy, good thing I borrowed a horse, guy takes the mirror shakes my hand

"Tell your friend we appreciate him coming to us. Ain't no one else could forge a sword like we could"

Alright, very weird couple, take my leave now, keep the rupees and write on my forehead, what is going on?

Alright on my way to the stables, too much time to walk around the outside of town, gotta be careful not to run into Kotake and Koume, through the market and alleyways should be safe,

well let's go, I'm sure Link really needs these things asap...

* * *

 _End Chapter_


	8. Role Model, Stranger, Hero, A Friend

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Should we split up!?'

"How many behind us!?'

"I don't know man, I'm too scared to look!"

"Ok just keep running Mido! We're almost to the field!"

"I can here them catching up! They're too fast!"

Sound of hooves on the forest ground never sounded so terrifying, why'd I have to try and show off? I shouldn't have dragged Mido into this, if we make it back in one piece I'm never doing something this stupid again

"Damn it Tingle! Why'd I listen to you?!"

there you go...

"Almost there! Patrol might see us!"

I can here it just behind me now, way too close...

I can see the forest open up, we're so close...

Now I can feel it's hot breath, waaaaay too close...

Just a few feet now, I can see the tall grass...

"Get ready to dive! We can hide in the grass!"

That was a good idea, he'd be impressed, ok 3...2...1

"NOW!"

Damn, he jumped right, I went left, but wait... I'm flying... sharp on my thighs... I got hit, this landing is gonna suck, ok tuck and roll Tingle

Hit the ground, tucking didn't help, I can hear angry squeals from a boar, gotta stay down, it can't see me, can't make call out, really want to know if Mido is ok

''Tingle, you ooooAAWWW CRAP!"

damn, stand to take a peak see two boars charging where I heard his voice,

"If your ok, just stay down and crawl away, don't yell"

boar were too raged up from Mido to care about me, but i didnt hear the one behind me...

shit...

instinct is to roll right, but my thigh says no, everything things is upside down...

crap...

got sent flying again...

hit the ground hard, lost my breath, ok stay down, crawl away, grass is tall enough to hide me from its sight, just gotta listen to where he is, sound pretty close, can hear it sniffing, crap, pigs have great sense of smell, gotta move now, ok crawl crawl crawl crawl, hear it hooves, wait... ok moving away from me, keep crawling, gotta take a peek, can't tell which way is home, peeking, theres the oak, middle of the field, hear an angry squeal, get down, crawl crawl crawl crawl Tingle, didn't see Mido or the other 2 boar, if i get to the oak I can climb it

hear yelling, oh no, other boar is too close, they find Mido?..

is he dead?...

oh god, gotta look, the other one is too close, I'm scared...

hearing squeals and more yells, Mido...

hear the other boar closing in on me...

he's squealing angrily...

too scared to move...

why did I try to show off, I got Mido killed...

steps are closer now...

too scared to move...

this is it...

"Get up you idiot"

that's Mido's voice, I get up slowly, make sure this isn't a "life flash before my eyes" deal, slowly, it is Mido, holding his arm but ok, see boar laying down behind him, did he do that?...

feel a smack in the back of my head, turn and see Linebeck, never thought I would be happy to see the sleazy bastard

"You groupie... Do you know how lucky you are?! This is how. I just got back in time to give link his sword so that he could go on patrol!"

Link? I look behind him, there's Link sitting on top of the boar, looks like he killed it, damn he looks so cool...

that's good...

so tired...

and hurting...

think I'm just gonna lay down for a bit...

"Crap, wanted to chew him out some more. Wish makers were still around, I'd mess up his face. Just what the hell happened out here Mido?"

Linebeck is eager to work, that's a first, good thing I got this sword, makes boar killing way easier

"Whatever man, I was just following Tingle lead, kid is always trying to impress Link"

"You're just a kid too idiot. Don't tell me your a fanboy now."

got a swift kick to his crotch, don't think Linebeck deserved that, then again...

"As if old man! I just wanted to show him up. This guy shows up out of nowhere 3 years ago and thinks he's one of us? He's nothing but an outsider!"

sweep kick from Linebeck, nice move

"Yeah well don't forget he saved Nabooru and Jolene, helped us with the village, singlehandedly trained men to fight with spears and bows, AND taught us how to patrol and keep those boars and Bulbin in check, you little punk."

nothing from Mido, stays on the ground, guess he's thinking, has it really been 3 years?

"Whatever, he's just a show off. I could do those things, I'm the great Mi-"

smack from Linkbeck, he's got great technique with smacking I'll give him that

"Shut up and help me get Tingle to the village. I'll throw him on the horse and you get him back to the nurse. After that tell Jiro and his brother to come find us out here and bring a cart"

"Fine, I needed to see a nurse anyway"

well that was interesting, feel Pearl getting mixed feeling about this, Linebeck gets Tingle onto his shoulder, guess I should start skinning these boar, pull my sword out from the boar's neck, wipe it down, they really did a good job, gonna have to find a grindstone, keep it clean, can hear Linebeck

"I hope you learned your lesson!"

"Screw you!"

these tusks look taken care of, they'll make good spear heads, alright time to turn it over, here comes the fun part, pull my knife from belt, cut down it's belly, Linebeck comes up behind me

"Well at least we have meat to take back to the village, and those kids are still alive, ungrateful little shit. Here, let me help gut it"

pulls the skin apart, I pull the nastiness out, sound of hungry squawks coming overhead

"Here, I'll take those over a bit, keep the buzzards from coming down at us"

takes the guts over, keeps taking, can feel Pearl getting noxious

"You're not the one doing Pearl so get over it"

"Talking to yourself again Link? You always do that, good thinking getting a sword made, think your the first. How much did that cost you?"

"Too much"

killed a lot of Bulblins...

"Finally got what was written on my head, really not cool. I mean you could've sent someone else to get that sword and shield, save some rupees, why me? Why after all the times I've cheated you did you pick me?"

start separating the skin from the meat

"Cause you're a good guy Linebeck, I have hope you'll turn around. In all these years you have never quit, sure you trick others and swindle. But you kept with the training, always did your work, and always got the job done. You're all heart underneath that ridiculous facial hair"

he stays quiet, walks up to the head, his turn to cut it off, I hand him my knife, take his, mine is sharper, cutting through the neck is tough, keep at it, sweat is starting to bead up, warm day...

"Well I wish you wouldn't have pulled trick on me with writing idiot on my head"

Can feel Pearls amusement

"How else are you going to learn your lesson"

halfway done, he reaches over and grabs the front leg, we roll it over

"So... are you still leaving?"

"Yup"

don't know when I realized that Pearl lit up when I pointed her in a certain direction, almost like a compass, and always when I point her south no matter what village I visit, I have to follow her, this is important

"Could you at least tell me why? After everything we've been through, I think I deserve to at least be thought of as your friend"

"Just have a feeling that I have to, after I was hit by that lightning things have been different. I'm stronger, faster, like I've changed somehow. Feel like someone is watching over me, call it god if you want but it feels amazing, like I have nothing to fear, like I can do anything"

"Well you certainly have that about you, I have never seen you panic under pressure. I remember that Bulblin ambush a week just after that storm, grown men pissing their pants, you could still barely walk. You stood your ground, as soon as you threw that spear and took that first one down everyone else seemed to just get fired up and start fighting"

I didn't even think, just did what I had to, someone yelling from a distance, look behind me, see the brothers running up to me, they look excited to help

"Holy crap, three boar? This is really gonna cheer up the village, help me out with that one Jiro"

"Right behind you Ichiro"

"We'll take care of the other one, lest go Shiro"

"On it Sabooro"

"Make sure to leave the guts out in the open. Link and I found it help us keep those birds off us"

Finally got the skin off, roll it up, Linebeck and I start cutting off the limbs

"Well we got lots of meat, and I think that ale in the cellar is good to go. At least it's gonna be a great goodbye party"

didn't ask for a party, just told Mutoh and Linebeck I was going to leave tomorrow, gonna be hard to say goodbye, but I have to do this, Epona is pretty big for a 3 year old horse, think she's ready, satchel is set, saddle is ready, sword, spear, shield, arrows, bow, Talon fixed the stock on my rifle, that old man by death mountain really knew his stuff, now I have bombs and ammo, nothing else I can think off

meat cut, skin packed, time to get this cart back, why did I rhyme? I hate myself a little, stroll around, make sure I'm not missing something, slip on some entrails, land on my back, yup another rock...

* * *

 _End Chapter_

writers note:

Sorry for the wait, I tried for a weekly update thing but my temp job killed my days and nights, thank you for those following. Not making promises but I'll try updating with less trim between chapters


	9. A Hero's Mark

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Aaaaaawwwww sssshhhhit….. Where the hell am I?"

Sit up, take a look around, wow, looks like a massacre, people all over the town hall, hell of a party, what time is it? Take a knee, see light through the cracks of the window boards, early morning, feel like I'm in a mine field people all over the floor, see boss man Mutoh passed out on his chair, better wake him up first, alright, slowly now, don't wanna step on anyone, and holy shit that's guy is ugly, wait that's Dampé, never seen him up close, always at the edge of town, keep going, Grog is up too looks like, just sitting there staring, creepy dude, ok step over this ki-Mido?! How'd that little shit get in here? Oh I'm gonna make this the worst hangover of his life, up the steps, made it, ok how should I do this? Guess I should try poking him first, ok slowly and-

"Touch me and I break your finger Linebeck, I'm awake"

"Sorry boss, you looked asleep, thought I'd wake you up first to and get these people home to bed"

"Just give me a bit more time, don't wanna see their sad faces just yet"

Take a look around… don't see Link…..

"He left about an hour ago, woke me up and thanked me for everything… can you believe that guy?"

Never seen the boss sad, looks no different from his angry face

"After all that he did for us and this town… he thanked me…. I'm the one who should have said thanks?"

Sit on the steps just in front of him, he's really gone huh? Still can't believe it, didn't even say bye to me, how's Tingle gonna take it? Kid sees him like a demigod, he could just be one, and lightning did hit him, and now he's gone, with nothing to remember him by….

"Linebeck, how good at art?"

"Link showed me the basics, what do you need boss?"

"We need a symbol that he was here, thinking we should make something that's leaves an impression that this town is strong, and that a strong man was one here"

I got nothing, but a painting or a drawing won't be worth jack, don't even have a clue what to make, this is out of my league

"I have a suggestion"

Didn't expect that voice to come from Grog

"What is it Grog?"

He walks up along the table, towards us, should've thought of that, wouldn't have had be careful with the people

"Every time he came in with a new discovery, I would watch him draw. Everything in thebestiary I witnessed him draw first hand, and speaking of hand, he was left handed"

We sit in silence, this guy is 5 kinds of weird…

"And that mark on his left hand always left an impression on me, the one he got from the lightning"

Light bulb goes off in my head

"We should put that on the wall just behind your chair boss, and we should chisel it there, so it will stay forever"

Boss takes a moment, is that a smile?...

he never smiles…

am I going to die?...

he stands up, and yells out

"Everyone wake up and back to your homes! Eat, sleep, get over your hangover and come back here high noon!"

Everyone immediately wakes up groaning, guess these guys can't handle their liquor, can see that little shit Mido, his bloodshot eyes are priceless

"Except you Mido, go grab a mop and bucket"

Damn, boss beat me too it… I'll get him later

"Linebeck go makes him some breakfast, and bring me something as well, leftover pork is the best. Grog, find out how big we should make this thing"

Damn he got me too….. big doors open, people head out, I head to the rear corner of the room towards the kitchen, open some of the window boards on the way, halls are way too dark, he's really gone, hope the patrols don't get sloppy, guess I'll have to step up, smell pork coming from the kitchen, who's up?

Walk in to find Nabooru cooking, guess she saw that sorry scene in the main hall, she's a good woman

"Good morning Beck, hungover?"

"Not this time miss, just here to grab a quick bite for the boss and that damn kid Mido, snuck in last night and drank"

"Oh I will make him regret that decision, young boys should not be drinking, and puberty is no excuse to act like that"

I like here attitude, she hands me a tray with three bowls

"Here I made stew with the leftovers, figured it would last longer this way, good for hangovers. I heard Mutoh, we can serve it for lunch"

"This is a surprise, but I thought-"

"I know… In the old world pork was a no no for me, this isn't the old world. Plus it just tastes so damn good"

"Well thank you for the food Nabooru, I'll take it to the boss man right away"

Balance out the tray and head out, can hear her just as I leave the kitchen

"Oh and come visit Jolene, she loves playing pirates with you"

"Will do!"

She's a lovely woman, always so considerate, still feel guilty that we forgot her in that storm, ashamed I was too scared to do anything…. I'll make it up to her, hear Grog and the boss talking

"That's looks good Grog, not too big"

"Is it symmetrical?"

Walk around the corner, Mido moping away, ha ha, see Grog up on a latter, boss supervising, looks like they're tracing out what we're gonna chisel out

"Looks perfect from where I'm standing, but use a string, Link taught me that trick."

Hand Mido a bowl

"Now here's a riddle… did I spit in that bowl or not?"

"My brain hurts enough as it is. Learn to make riddles dumbass…"

Keep walking, see him staring at it from the corner of my eye, got him paranoid, good, walk up to hand boss his bowl

"What do you think Linebeck? Good enough for him?"

"I think is simple and strong. Just like he was boss. Anymore than that and I think we'd just be insulting him"

" I think you have a point... Alright, we're gonna need your construction 'know how' once again. Finally got that concrete mix down?"

"We'll find out. What are you thinking? Pave the wall, fill all the gaps in the stone? I'm thinking a nice flat surface will make it stand out better"

"Sounds good, get the quadruplets to help out with the mix. Once we get that down it'll be good trading stock"

Eat as fast as I can, leave the bowl on one of the tables

Good, I'm pumped...

Maybe we can stamp it on everything...

Could even be our towns official symbol...

Maybe I can figure out how to make gold paint...

These are gonna be the best 3 triangles this new world has ever seen...

* * *

 _End Chapter_


	10. Venture Forth

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Well, all I want to say is good luck to you, and I hope you make it back to us again someday"

Talon pulls me in for a hug, he's like an ox, squeezes the breath out of me, can feel Pearl laughing, lets me go, hug his wife, shake Ingo's hand

"Malon is waiting for you by the gate with Epona. I have never seen a horse with so much personality, almost as if she's looking forward to the adventure"

Never dealt with horses, as far as I can remember anyway, so I wouldn't know, working with her for 3 years, almost as if she's my sister

"Thank you for everything Talon, we didn't meet under the best of circumstances, but I'm glad we became friends"

"Well don't go saying sappy stuff now"

Turn and head towards the gate, swing my gun around, feels well balance, strap was rushed but I can improve it later, look towards Malon, seems to be making final adjustments to the saddle

"Now Link, this saddle is too big on her, she's not done growing yet so you'll have to keep adjusting it for a few years. Not that she's not huge already, way bigger than her mom and dad. Keep the weight to a minimum, there salt cubes in your sack for both of you so share. Also-"

Epona pushes her towards me, catch her, she immediately breaks into tears, she shouldn't have bottled it up

"Why do you have to leave, why can't you stay here with me?"

Hold her tight, don't know how to answer that, only came to live here to see if it can jog my memory, but getting to know this ranch and becoming part of this family, it would only make sense to be with her, would the old me have stayed?

"I wish I could, but I have to go, it's just a feeling"

Epona comes up and nibbles at Malon's hair, she's too smart for her own good, she knew just how to break up this situation, Malon turns to hug her

"Don't be afraid to kick him if he does something stupid, keep him in check for me"

Epona nods, puts her lips to Malon's forehead, don't know what shes talking about, Epona is the trouble maker, feel it's time to go, put the rifle into the saddle's holster, hop on to Epona's back, don't seem to be sliding off, saddle strapped on good, bow is easy to reach, compass, map, arrows, sword, shield, food

Malon opens the gate for us, and without hesitation Epona breaks into a run, never felt her go all out, steer her around the ranch heading south, this feels great, wind on my face, sun high up, pounding of her hooves, can't help but yell out, see the forest come up, take her through the least dense path, scouted these woods a while back, nothing dangerous for a good while, but we've just covered more ground in minutes than I have in hours, see the marks I've made on the tree's, this is uncharted land now...

Finally reached a clearing, been in those woods for hours, Epona slows down into trot, she whinny's, just as excited as me to venture out into the unknown, feel my ass falling asleep, never been on a saddle this long, pull on the reins, slow her down, need to walk, jump off and let her go

"Go ahead and explore if you want, just try to stay in within earshot"

She slows down to my pace while looking around, I do the same, seem to be in a valley, stretches for miles, mountains in our path, whole days journey maybe, can see hills, rock formations, patches of trees all along the way, one seems to have a small lake next to it, good places to catch shade and sleep, can't believe this opening used to be an ocean

Epona sniffs the grass, might be testing what's edible, she seems to have a good idea what to do, reach into the saddle bag and pull out the map and apple, bite into it, hold it in my mouth while I make quick sketch, not even two bites and and Epona snatches it away and runs off, brat, but at least she's having fun, nice breeze hits my face, stand still to enjoy it,

breath it in, would the old me have enjoyed this?

What if I will never remember?..

Do I want to remember?..

What's the point if the old world is dead...

Is it a mistake to follow Pearl?

Hear scared cries from Epona, look to her and see something chasing her, what the fuck is that? never seen that before...

looks like a pineapple sitting on helicopter blades..

remember the description someone left on the bestiary...

"Peahat"

didn't say they were that big...

see smaller ones behind it, had to say it didn't I...

Epona catches up to me, they seem to be slow for her running pace, better safe than sorry, hop on and take off, should've make a copy of the bestiary, gonna have to start my own, look back, looks like the gave up, slow Epona down, good time to talk to her

"I'm excited too girl, but we gotta be careful. We only got each other from here on. We came from good people, and I'm sure we'll run into more someday, but I can't promise they will all be _good_ people. Promise to watch my back, and I promise to watch yours"

She snorts in agreement, scan the horizon on all sides

pull out Pearl, still pointing south, she starts to vibrate that's a first...

look around again...

she feels uneasy...

danger?...

no, something horrible has happened...

how did I know that?

 _left arm is paralyzed..._

 _scorching hot pain from my mark..._

 _bottom right triangle starts to glow..._

 _pain is too much..._

 _visions blurry..._

 _head is spinning..._

 _falling off..._

 _fuck..._

 _..._

...

..

* * *

 _End Chapter  
_


End file.
